Coups De Fil
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - Réponse au défi #40 de Dragonna : Tous les coups de fil possibles et inimaginables que peut recevoir Roy tandis qu'il est en poste au QG de l'est. Tentative d'humour.


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Fullmetal Alchemist

**Titre**** :** Coups de fil

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, Hiromu Arakawa. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Résumé :** Parfois, Roy aimerait pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut lorsqu'il est assis derrière son bureau. Malheureusement pour lui, son terrible premier lieutenant veille à ce qu'il lise tous ses dossiers… Et à ce que le téléphone reste en un seul morceau !

**Note :** Voici ma réponse au défi numéro 40 de Dragonna : « Tous les coups de fil possibles et inimaginables que peut recevoir Roy tandis qu'il est en poste au QG de l'est. Il en reçoit tout le temps pendant son travail et, entre Hughes qui l'enquiquine avec sa fille (et ce plusieurs fois par jour), Edward qui se plaint ou l'engueule parce que ses pistes sont fausses ou lui donne l'avancée de sa mission ou lui demande des informations, ses supérieurs qui lui tapent sur les nerfs... Roy doit garder le plus possible son calme même si l'envie de cramer un certain papa gâteau reste très forte. Et parfois, Roy aura des raisons de demander une aspirine après un coup de fil... »

**Note bis :** Ce OS se veut humoristique… Je crois bien que je me suis pitoyablement plantée. Je ne suis pas douée pour ça, faut croire… Si vous ne riez pas, c'est normal, par conséquent…

Bref. Bonne lecture !

-

**  


* * *

Coups de fil

* * *

  
**

-

_08 h 02_

Roy soupira. Cela ne faisait même pas trois minutes qu'il était assis dans son fauteuil que le téléphone se mettait déjà à sonner. Plus les jours passaient et plus le maudit appareil se manifestait tôt dans la matinée, à croire que ses interlocuteurs n'avaient rien d'autre à faire… Déjà fatigué par la journée qui l'attendait, il tendit le bras et décrocha le combiné, qu'il cala entre son épaule et son oreille en même temps qu'il attrapait le premier dossier de l'énorme pile qui avait élu domicile sur son bureau.

« Roy Mustang, j'écoute. », dit-il.

_« Si seulement ça pouvait arriver plus souvent… »_, lui répondit une voix sarcastique.

« Je te retourne le commentaire, Fullmetal. Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de gaspiller ton précieux temps à me téléphoner pour me dire ce genre de choses ? »

_« Je pourrais tout aussi bien vous botter le cul si je vous avais sous la main… »_

« C'est beau de rêver, minus. », ironisa Roy.

_« … Mais il se trouve que vous êtes beaucoup trop loin. Bref, vous vouliez des rapports journaliers de mon avancée dans ma mission, je vous les livre : Reole est toujours debout mais a du mal à accuser le coup, nous ne sommes pas blessés, et Scar est toujours en fuite. Voilà. »_

« Bien. Euh, attends : qu'est-ce que ça signifie !? Reole a du mal à accuser le coup ? C'est-à-dire ? »

_« Ca veut juste dire que vous feriez mieux d'envoyer de la main d'œuvre pour réparer mes conneries. Moi, j'ai pas le temps : Scar court toujours ! »_, déclara Edward à toute vitesse.

« QUOI !? FULLMETAL, TU TE FOUS DE M… », hurla le Flame Alchemist.

_« A plus ! »_

Et là-dessus, Edward Elric lui raccrocha au nez. Hébété, Roy regarda son combiné de téléphone sans savoir quoi dire, avant de le reposer sur son socle en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Oh oui, pour sûr, la journée allait être longue… _Très_ longue. Et il sentait déjà le mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez.

**oOo oOo**

_08 h 19_

« Roy Mustang, j'éco… »

_« Salut mon petit Roy ! »_, fit une voix enjouée qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Hugues. Ca m'étonnait que tu n'aies pas encore appelé, tiens... », soupira le Colonel en se calant un peu plus dans son fauteuil, fatigué d'avance.

_« Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, on dirait ! »_

« C'est ça, c'est ça… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », questionna-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

La voix de son meilleur ami se fit larmoyante à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_« Qu'on me rende mon meilleur ami… Et aussi te prévenir qu'Elycia a enfin dit 'Papa' ! »_

« Tu m'en vois _ravi_… », ironisa Roy tandis qu'une veine palpitait sur son front.

Etrangement, Maes se fit tout de suite plus sérieux.

_« Quelqu'un m'a aussi rapporté quelque chose de très intéressant sur ce qui se trame en ce moment_ _au QG de l'Est. Roy… », _déclara-t-il gravement.

« Quoi ? »

_« Roy ! Espèce de sale petit coquinou ! Alors comme ça, tu t'es enfin trouvé une femme !? », _beugla le militaire.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut la tonalité de la ligne, après que le Colonel eut violemment raccroché et pesté contre les abrutis congénitaux...

**oOo oOo**

_09 h 36_

« Roy Mustang, j'écoute. »

Aucune réponse ne vint. Surpris, Roy décolla le combiné de son oreille et le regarda, perplexe. Puis il le remit en place.

« Allo ? », appela-t-il.

Toujours aucune réponse. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, la militaire amorça un geste pour raccrocher.

_« … Qui est à l'appareil ? »_

Une voix de femme. Inconnue de l'homme.

« Roy Mustang. », répéta-t-il. « Que puis-je pour vous, Madame ? »

_« Roy ? Vous êtes nouveau ? »_

« Nouveau ? »

_« C'est-à-dire que… Andrew ne m'avais pas prévenue qu'un autre standardiste avait été choisi ! »_, assura la femme à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Un standardiste ? »

Là, Roy était totalement _perché_.

_« Mais oui, enfin ! Je suis bien au Salon Champêtre, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Une veine commença à palpiter sur le front du militaire.

« Non, Madame. Je suis désolé mais vous êtes à la caserne militaire. », assena-t-il d'une voix ferme.

_« La caserne militaire ? Voyons, mon petit, c'est insensé ! »_, s'outra courageusement – ou stupidement, ça dépendait du point de vue – la malveillante empêcheuse de tourner en rond.

« Et pourtant c'est le cas. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai beaucoup de travail. »

Et il raccrocha alors qu'Hawkeye lui apportait une nouvelle pile de dossiers à signer.

**oOo oOo**

_09 h 58_

« Roy Mustang, j'écoute. »

_« Bonjour, ici le Pressing du Centre. Je vous appelle pour vous faire savoir que nous avons terminé de nous occuper de vos sous-vêtements. »_, fit une voix nasillarde.

« Mes s… », commença Roy avant de piquer un énorme fard. « J… Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez, jeune homme ! Vous avez composé un faux numéro ! »

_« Mais vous êtes bien Roy Mustang, n'est-ce pas ? »_

« Mais… Mais pas du tout ! »

_« C'est pourtant l'identité que vous m'avez donnée en décrochant. »_

« Oui… Je veux dire non ! Je ne connais pas de Roy Mustang ! »

Derrière ses lunettes, Hawkeye lui adressa un regard curieux auquel il répondit par un geste de la main. Haussant les épaules, son premier lieutenant se remit au travail.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ne rappelez plus, c'est compris ? »

Et il raccrocha, en toussant légèrement, les joues encore rouges.

**oOo oOo**

_10 h 23_

« R... »

_« Roy Mustang ! Espèce de fils indigne ! Je me demande bien ce que j'ai pu faire au Seigneur pour avoir un enfant comme toi ! »_

Le militaire pâlit. Ca ne _pouvait pas_ être vrai…

« Mère !? Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend de m'appeler au QG ? »

Qui était le chien qui lui avait donné son numéro ? Ce n'était pas lui, en tout cas… Mais s'il attrapait le fauteur de trouble, il s'occuperait de son cas… Lentement. Oh oui, _très_ lentement…

_« Oh, ne prends pas ce ton condescendant avec moi, veux-tu ? J'ai beau avoir soixante ans passés, je reste ta mère et tu me dois encore le respect ! »_

« Oui, bien entendu, Mère. Loin de moi l'idée de… »

_« Ah non, hein ! Pas la peine d'essayer de m'embobiner ! Je suis très furieuse contre toi ! Tu mériterais le pire des châtiments corporels pour laver l'affront que tu m'as fait ! »_

« Mais… »

_« Ah, elle est belle la jeunesse, de nos jours ! Franchement… »_

« Mais… »

_« Bon, passe encore ton célibat volontaire faisant tâche à la très noble famille Mustang… »_

« Mais ! »

_« … Et le fait que tu te sois engagé dans l'armée en faisant fi de notre avis, nous, tes pauvres parents inquiets chaque jour pour notre fils ; mais là, tu es allé trop loin ! »_

« Mère ! Enfin, je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de ce que vous essayez de me dire ! »

_« Quel jour sommes-nous, bougre d'imbécile !? »_

« Euh… Le 14 Mars ? »

_« Très exactement ! Et que célèbre-t-on le 14 Mars !? »_

« Euh… »

_« Le White Day ! Tu as oublié le White Day ! Idiot ! Et tu t'étonnes après que tu ne trouves pas de femme ! Si même ta propre mère est obligée de te rappeler à tes obligations à trente ans passés, je te le demande : où va le monde !? »_

« Mais… »

_« Tais-toi ! C'est bien simple ; si je n'ai pas ma boite de chocolats avant demain matin première heure, je te déshérite et j'envoie le majordome te récupérer à Central par la peau des fesses ! Est-ce bien clair ? »_

Elle en _était_ capable, il le _savait_. Oh oui, pour sûr, si jamais il mettait la main sur le cafteur, il en ferait du charbon avec un malsain plaisir…

« … Oui, Mère. »

_« Parfait. Ah, et aussi : tu viendras dîner Dimanche. Ton père est impatient de te revoir. »_

« Oui, Mère. »

_« Bien, dans ce cas, à Dimanche. »_

« A Dimanche, Mère. »

_« Hmm ? N'oublierais-tu pas quelque chose, par hasard ? »_

Roy soupira. Il n'y couperait pas. Se résignant, il prononça les mots fatidiques devant son premier lieutenant qui tentait difficilement de réprimer un éclat de rire.

« … Je vous aime, Mère. »

Et la tonalité lui répondit, tandis qu'Hawkeye éclatait de rire.

**oOo oOo**

_11 h 37_

« Roy Mustang, j'écoute. »

_« Colonel, ici Alphonse Elric. »_

Roy écarquilla les yeux.

« Alphonse ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le cadet Elric soupira à l'autre bout de la ligne et Roy put quasiment le voir secouer la tête en signe d'exaspération.

_« Nous n'avons pas réussi à coincer Scar. Il s'est enfui et a emporté la montre en argent d'Ed dans sa fuite. L'inconvénient, c'est que cet idiot a _encore_ détruit la moitié e la ville en le pourchassant… »_

Roy se pinça le nez en entendant le plus vieux des deux frères hurler derrière Alphonse. Le Fullmetal aurait sa peau, un jour. Il avait déjà presque eu raison de son équilibre mental…

« Et donc ? »

_« Et bien… Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de travail mais… Pourriez-vous informer les militaires du Sud qu'Edward est bien Alchimiste d'Etat ? Ils ne veulent pas nous croire à cause de… _Vous-savez-quoi._ »_

Le brun soupira.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

_« Merci ! »_

« Pas la peine de me remercier. Edward en prendra pour son grade quand vous reviendrez. Et autant qu'il le sache tout de suite : ça va faire _très_ mal. »

**oOo oOo**

_12 h 01_

« Roy Mustang, j'écoute. »

_« Bonjour, Monsieur Mustang. Ici Juliette, de la boutique de fleurs de Central. »_, déclara une douce voix à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Aussitôt, Roy se redressa dans son fauteuil et un sourire illumina son visage. Son attitude étonna Riza qui haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qui lui valait un changement d'humeur aussi rapide. Elle n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps pour en découvrir la raison…

« Oh, bonjour Juliette. Comment vous portez-vous ? »

Etouffant un soupir, le lieutenant se leva de son siège et s'approcha du bureau de son supérieur qui n'avait rien vu, étant donné qu'il lui tournait le dos.

« Vraiment ? », continuait de s'extasier Mustang au téléphone. « Mais je croyais que… »

Puis plus rien.

« Allô ? Juliette ? Vous êtes toujours là ? »

« _Excusez-moi _de vous interrompre, mon Colonel, mais il me semble que vous avez du _travail_… »

La menace était très perceptible dans la voix d'Hawkeye, mais Roy passa outre.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? Juliette aurait pu faire partie de mon réseau d'informatrices ! »

« Pardonnez-moi mais il se trouve que je connais chacune des membres de votre réseau. Aucune 'Juliette' n'y figure. »

« Et qui vous dis qu'elle n'est pas nouvelle ? »

Le bruit d'un pistolet que l'on arme lui répondit et bientôt, il se retrouva à dire bonjour au canon dudit pistolet.

« _Au travail._ »

Roy déglutit.

« Oui, M'dame ! »

**oOo oOo**

_13 h 15_

« Roy Mustang, j'écoute. »

_« Ca par exemple ! Encore vous ? »_

Roy se demanda à cet instant comment il pouvait haïr une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

« Il faut croire que l'on vous a communiqué un _mauvais numéro_. »

_« Il vient pourtant tout droit de l'annuaire téléphonique de Central ! »_

« Ecoutez, Madame. Que les choses soient claires : vous n'êtes pas au Salon Champêtre mais à la caserne militaire, aucun Andrew ne se trouve dans les parages et, pour l'amour du Ciel, non, nous ne sommes pas à Central mais dans l'Est, ici ! A jamais ! »

Et il écrasa le combiné du téléphone sur son socle.

« Hawkeye, s'il vous plait… Apportez-moi de l'aspirine. _Tout de suite_. »

**oOo oOo**

_13 h 32_

« Roy Mustang, j'écoute ! », beugla l'homme, sur les nerfs.

_« J'avais cru remarquer, oui… »_, répondit une voix grave.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Roy pâlit.

« P… Président Bradley ! »

_« Un problème, Colonel ? »_

« P… Pas le moindre, Monsieur ! »

_« Très bien. Je vous attends en ce moment même dans mon bureau. Ne traînez pas ! »_

« Oui, Monsieur. J'arrive de ce pas, Monsieur. »

Et il raccrocha en soupirant, subitement _très_ fatigué.

**oOo oOo**

_14 h 44_

« Roy Mustang, j'écoute. »

_« Colonel, c'est encore Alphonse Elric à l'appareil. »_, s'excuse l'armure.

« Que veux-tu ? », grogna Roy.

_« Simplement vous prévenir que nous aurons du retard et que nous ne pourrons pas vour apporter notre rapport dans les temps, Monsieur. »_

« Ce n'est pas un problème, Elric. »

Et il raccrocha, _légèrement_ agacé.

**oOo oOo**

_15 h 12_

« Débranchez-le, c'est pas possible… », geignit Roy alors que le téléphone se remettait à sonner.

A ses côtés, Hawkeye, prise de pitié, décrocha à sa place. S'en suivit un échange plutôt long qui se termina un quart d'heure plus tard.

« Votre mère vous fait savoir que si vous avez du linge à laver, vous pouvez le lui amener Dimanche. », lui apprit Riza, avec un sourire _ouvertement moqueur_ en coin.

Et à cet instant précis, Roy eut envie de se pendre.

**oOo oOo**

_15 h 57_

« Roy Mustang, j'écoute. »

_« Yo, Roy ! »_, hurla la voix de Hughes dans le téléphone.

« Maes… Fais vite, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder, là. », soupira Roy.

_« T'inquiètes pas, j'en ai pas pour longtemps ! »_, s'enthousiasma le Lieutenant-colonel. _« Il parait que les dirigeants sont pas contents, tu sais ? Edward crée beaucoup de dégâts lors de ses missions et la hiérarchie commence à en avoir marre de payer pour ses conneries. »_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? », grommela Mustang, aux prises avec le fil du téléphone.

_« Et bien, étant donné que c'est _ton_ subordonné, ils parlent de retenir tout ce qu'ils dépensent en réparation sur _vos_ soldes. »_

« Pardon ? »

_« T'as très bien entendu, me fais pas répéter ! Ensuite, Scar est toujours en cavale et ça commence à les faire grincer des dents. Etant donné que c'est encore Edward le fautif, ils discutent de le placer sous les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre… »_

« Bon débarras… », grogna Roy.

_« … Et de te refiler Rookwood à la place ! »_

« Pardon ? », s'étrangla le militaire. « Mais ce crétin n'arrive même pas à différencier sa gauche de sa droite ! »

Il put imaginer Hughes hausser les épaules à cet instant.

_« D'autre part, ils parlaient de te changer de grade… »_

Une promotion !? Les yeux de Roy s'écarquillèrent : enfin une bonne nouvelle !

_« … Et ils ne parlaient pas de promotion, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »_

Roy dut se retenir _très fort_ de ne pas claquer des doigts et de réduire ce maudit téléphone en tas de cendres fumantes.

**oOo oOo**

_16 h 29_

« Roy Mustang, j'écoute. »

_« Boss ! »_, cria Havoc, furieux. _« Vous avez recommencé ! »_

Etonné, le Colonel haussa les sourcils.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

_« Alice ! »_

Un sourire niais étira les lèvres de Mustang.

« Oooh, je comprends maintenant… Alice… », soupira-t-il.

Hawkeye releva vivement la tête, le regard inquisiteur.

_« Oui, Alice ! C'est de votre faute si elle m'a quitté ! Encore ! »_, l'attaqua Jean.

« Ah non, je suis désolée Havoc, mais je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est elle qui… », chercha-t-il à se disculper.

Au même moment, il releva la tête et croisa deux orbes foncées acérées et il déglutit de travers.

« Euh… Havoc ? On en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ? »

_« Quoi !? Non mais je… »_

Et la conversation fut coupée par un Lieutenant plus que passablement énervée.

**oOo oOo**

_17 h 12_

Roy jeta subtilement un regard à la pendule accrochée au mur. Bien ; plus que dix-huit minutes et il serait libre. Au moment où cette information percuta son cerveau, le téléphone sonna.

« Roy Mustang, j'écoute. »

_« Rebonjour, Royounet ! »_

Mais Roy ne voulut pas en entendre plus et raccrocha tout de suite, un très mince sourire satisfait sur le visage.

**oOo oOo**

_17 h 30_

Roy s'étira dans son fauteuil. Enfin, la journée était terminée ! Il se permit un soupir de bien-être après une dure journée et esquissa un geste pour se lever.

« Où allez-vous, Colonel ? », questionna Riza.

« Il est dix-sept heures trente, je viens de terminer ma journée ! », s'exclama-t-il joyeusement alors qu'il se voyait déjà somnoler dans sa baignoire remplie d'eau brûlante et parfumée au jasmin.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. », sourit l'homme.

« Et bien... », commença la jeune femme. « Je crains de devoir vous briser vos illusions, Monsieur, car il vous reste encore du travail. »

« Navré, Lieutenant, mais ça attendra demain. »

Le bruit de l'arme de Riza et son sourire froid le firent immédiatement changer d'avis.

« Ou peut-être bien que je vais m'en charger tout de suite ! », se reprit-il.

« Si vous n'aviez pas passé votre journée au téléphone, aussi… », soupira dramatiquement – et moqueusement, il le savait ! – Riza. « Vous seriez déjà chez vous. »

Et Roy faillit s'étrangler à l'entente de ces mots. Le lendemain à la première, il pouvait le jurer, ce maudit téléphone ne serait plus qu'un tas de cendres, foi de Mustang !

-

* * *

Jeudi 30 Juillet - 15 h 03


End file.
